You Angel You
by Miriam Mrirund
Summary: A short fluffy story about Crowley and Zira. It's a CA slash. If you dont like it, dont read it. R&R.


Authors note: I don't own any of the characters (but I would like to borrow Crowley for a while), they belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. If you don't like this kind of story, don't read it! I don't want any flames about it, I've warned you. And I know that I'm not so good writing in English, but I've made a try.

Enjoy the reading.

* * *

The evening air was crystal clear and light breezes were chasing the leaves on the ground. Two men were walking on the forest path beneath the mighty trees. The blond one was talking for the moment, but the dark haired didn't seem to listen. He was lost in his on thoughts. The blond kept talking about the restaurant and the food and the foppish waiter.

"And, Crowley, didn't you think that the dessert tasted strange?"

Crowley wasn't listening. He was thinking.

'_Stupid angel. Everything is so simple for him. All the things in the world are beautiful in his eyes. That foppish waiter was lucky that Aziraphale got me out of there before I drenched him in one of the wine barrels in the basement.'_

"You're not listening, are you?"

Crowley didn't answer. Now he was thinking about the song the house band had played.

_**You angel you,**_

_**You got me under your wing,**_

_**And the way you walk and the way you talk,**_

_**Feel I could almost sing. **_

'_It reminds me of Zira, it really does. Right now he's taking care of me, because if I had been walking here alone I would have walked right into a tree long ago.'_

The wind twirled around them, spreading yellow, orange and red leaves on the pat. Aziraphale picked one especially nice yellow leaf up and put it in his pocket. Then he turned to the demon.

"Crowley!" The angel started to sound annoyed. "Why aren't you listening to me? Is something wrong?"

'_It was a beautiful song, really. I liked it. I wonder what Aziraphale thought about it... I think he liked it, his face were all soft and peaceful when he listened. He was so bloody beautiful. Wait! Don't tell me I just called him beautiful! Oh, bugger, I did. And I know it's true. Damn.' _

_**You angel you,**_

_**You're as fine as anything's fine,**_

_**Though I just walk and I watch you talk,**_

_**Your memory's is on my mind. **_

"Crowley, you're starting to scare me. Hello? Answer me, please!"

The demon kept walking, like he was hypnotised or something, not hearing a word of what the angel was saying.

'_I'm in trouble. Why is my stupid brain thinking things it's not allowed to think? There will be no sleep for me tonight... Blood angel. Blood beautiful angel! Why is he doing this to me? I guess I'll be walking around the apartment, thinking about what do to all night. Damn. And I have to stop cursing things, it won't help.'_

A couple of leaves twirled around Crowleys head and one of them hit him in the face. He blinked and caught it. It was red, deep red, like blood.

"Welcome back to the living", a dry voice said from behind him. He turned around and faced the angel. "You were really starting to scare me, you know."

"What?" the confused demon asked.

"For the last ten minutes I've been talking to you without any response! That's scary, I can tell you."

'_He's sweet even when he's mad. Really. Oh, for Hea... He... Somebody's bloody sake, what's happening? It can't be love, can it? Demons are not supposed to fall in love! I'm in big trouble!'_

"Now you're doing it again!" The angel's voice shook him back to reality.

"Doing what?"

"You're disappearing into yourself. Please tell me what's wrong!"

_**Even though I can't sleep at night for trying,**_

_**Well I never did feel this way before, **_

_**I never did get up and walk the floor,**_

_**If this is love then give me more and more and more and more and more. **_

"I don't think I can do that, angel", he said softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can."

He pulled a hand trough his black hair and sighted.

"But I thought you could tell me everything?"

The demon looked puzzled for a moment.

"Can I? Do you promise not to be mad at me?"

A small smile played on the angels lips.

"Why should I be that? And yes, you can tell me anything.

Crowley looked down on his feet and sighted again.

'_I cant. He'll laugh at me. And then he'll leave and I'll never se him again. Then it's better not to tell him and keep him as a dear friend instead. But it'll be impossible. I can't have him just as a friend, I know it. Oh, bugger.'_

"I think I'm in love", he said so low that he was surprised that the angel heard him.

"You're what?"

"You heard me, I think I've fallen in love."

"Who?"

"It's none of your business."

"And if it is my business?"

Crowley froze.

'_He knows! But how could he do that? I just realised it and... oh shit... how am I going to explain this?'_

The demon kept his eyes fixed on his feet, not wanting to face the angel. When Aziraphales hand touched his cheek he jerked away as far as he could. This wasn't so much, because he bumped right into a tree. But now he was facing the angel, his heart racing and thousand different explanations rushed trough his head.

The angel smiled against him, leaning forward and softly pushed his lips against the demons.

'_Whoa? What? Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen. It can't be true..._ '

And then Crowley told his mind to shut the fuck up. And it did, for once.

_**You angel you,**_

_**You're as fine as fine can be,**_

_**And the way you walk and the way you talk,**_

_**Is the way it ought to be. **_

Aziraphale pulled back from the demon, licking his lips and smiling.

"It was quite obvious, my dear demon", he said. "If you don't want to tell me something, I'm very often included in the thing you don't want to say."

Crowley nodded weakly. He laid an arm around the angels shoulders.

"It's time to go home, don't you think? It's starting to get dark."

The angel nodded and together they walked back trough the forest, arms around each other.

Crowleys mind awoke again and he smiled at the thought that crossed his mind.

'_Maybe there will be other things to do tonight then sleeping or walking around the apartment. __Maybe it'll be...' _

_The End_

* * *

I know it's short and fluffy and very classic, but I thought it became quite good. Please tell me what you think about it!

Miriam.


End file.
